Plastics are typically derived from a finite and dwindling supply of petrochemicals, resulting in price fluctuations and supply chain instability. Replacing non-renewable petroleum-based polymers with polymers derived from renewable resources may be desirable. However, there may be limited alternatives to petroleum-based polymers in certain contexts. To illustrate, particular plastics performance standards may be specified by a standards body or by a regulatory agency. In some cases, alternatives to petroleum-based polymers may be limited as a result of challenges associated with satisfying particular plastics performance standards.